Dressing Rooms Aren't Just For Changing
by kinadream
Summary: Aftermath of closing night of Carrie The Musical. 2x18.


I was watching side stage as Cheryl closed the show of our final performance of Carrie. She ended it with a bang which led to the huge smile gracing my face. I was proud.

We all made our way on stage for bows, the crowd erupting with applause as we were all individually called for our role in the show and then again for the whole cast bow. The audience was on their feet for us. I turned my head to look down the row of the cast when I locked eyes with Cheryl. There was a sparkling glimmer of happiness and pride.

She had never had this kind of applause directed at her before. Not for the River Vixens performances, or even her rooftop concert with the Pussy Cats. She looked out at the crowd and we took one final bow before the curtains drew closed before us.

The cast rounded into a circle behind the curtain and huddling like a football team before a major play. Kevin started to hush everyone, who were cheering and laughing due to the joy that closing night had brought. Everyone performed their hearts out that night.

"Well done everyone! I am so proud and honoured to have directed you guys for this production. You are all so talented and I can't wait to hopefully work with you all again next year! I hope to see you all at the afterparty at my house in one hour."

We all burst into cheers, sharing one last group hug in celebration of our success.

When everyone started to dissipate from the circle I wandered over to Cheryl and wrapped her in the biggest bear hug I could, considering my small stature.

"I'm so proud of you, baby! You did amazing out there."

Her smile grew as she leant down to place a soft kiss on my cheek as thanks.

"Go get out of costume." Cheryl stated, "I want to go party with you for the rest of this wonderful night."

Little did she know that I had different plans in store.

* * *

We separated and went to our designated dressing rooms to change. Cheryl had her own dressing room because the star of the show was obligated to have their own dressing room. It had a gold star on the door with a paper strip on it that said, "C. Blossom – Carrie White".

I, on the other hand, shared a dressing room with the rest of the female ensemble cast, which made it difficult to fulfill my plan. So, unlike the other nights where I got undressed from my costume in our dressing room, I sauntered off to the girl's bathroom, robe in hand.

Once I was out of my rainbow shirt and jeans and into my other desired outfit, I slung my robe over my shoulders and headed back to the dressing room.

I put my clothes away on the hangers provided by the Riverdale High drama department and went off on my quest to find my girl. I quietly walked down the corridor to her dressing room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard come from inside the room. I slowly opened the door and slid in, silently closing it behind me. No one could know what was about to ensue.

Cheryl was sitting on her chair in front of the mirror taking her stage make up off and reapplying her everyday make up for the party. She was dressed in high waisted red shorts and a white singlet crop top, and her fiery locks fell over her right shoulder.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? We need to head to the party in 20 minutes."

"We're going to be a little late for the party." Toni replied as she stalked towards Cheryl, a small sway in her hips. I began to untangle the tie across my robe once I had reached the spot directly in front of Cheryl, between her and the mirror.

Cheryl's eyes were darkened by my entrance and they reached a new shade of brown as I let the robe drop from my shoulders revealing the 'outfit' I had put together.

Oh. _Oh._

Cheryl knew what was happening now. She couldn't take her eyes off of my breasts that were inches away from her face and were only covered in a black lacy bra that showed them off just right. I was also wearing matching black panties that were already going to become quickly ruined.

I could visibly see Cheryl gulp at me in this state. I lifted her chin up to meet my eyes and I could get lost in them for days. Her eyes were filled with lust and also a tinge of naughtiness, as we were both very much aware that there was no lock on the door. And there were still quite a few people left back stage by this point.

I leant down, my fingers wrapped around her jaw, and pulled her up to me in a searing kiss, my tongue swiping her bottom lip to allow access into her mouth. Our tongues fought against each other in my attempt to tease the redhead. It only lasted a short moment though as I swiftly lowered her chair by the handle and turned around and began grinding down onto her with my ass.

She was at the perfect level that I could grind my ass into her front, pulling a small moan from Cheryl. Her hands flew to my hips as I grinded slightly harder and I could feel the heat radiating off of the girl behind me.

I heard a sultry whisper slip from Cheryl's lips. "Toni…"

I couldn't stop myself as I turned back around to face the redhead and climbed on top of her, so I was straddling her legs on the too small chair.

I began to grind my hips into her, as she trailed her fingers up my taut stomach. Her finger tips sent a pulse straight down to my throbbing heat that was grinding against her sliver of skin left bare from the crop top. I had no doubt that she could feel my wetness through my panties. I leant down to Cheryl's ear and ran my teeth along a cusp of it and whispered, "you were so amazing out on that stage tonight, I couldn't control myself."

I felt Cheryl shudder beneath me, my words egging on her apparent arousal. I leant down further until I reached her neck where I sucked, bruising every inch of her neck that I could find. Her moans began to fill the room, getting breathier when I found her pulse point and sucked hard. Teeth scratching and tongue soothing over the rapid beats that I could feel through her skin.

My hands wandered down to the crop top she was wearing. Pure white, like sent from the angels but so easily thrown astray for an act that proved even more heavenly. She bared no bra as the crop top held her perfectly in place so as I undid the zipper from the back and pulled it down her arms, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

She had the most beautiful body. It was like she belonged in a painting. And I was lucky enough to be the one to witness the artistry. Her fiery red locks contrasted her ivory skin and I could fall into her beautiful brown orbs a million times over.

Cheryl began softly stroking my arms and I was brought back to reality. Not leaving eye contact, I shuffled down and pulled one of her perky nipples into my mouth. She sighed at the contact. I sucked harder the more I could feel her tremble under my touch. I let my teeth lightly graze her bud before I switched to the other. She wrapped her fingers in my pink hair and her hips involuntarily bucked towards me.

I knew I was teasing her, but I wanted to savour this moment.

"Toni, please."

"Tell me what you want." I replied. I was taken aback by the rasp in my voice, but I wouldn't imagine anything else when I was given this goddess to worship.

"I need you. Now."

I straightened back up until I was face to face with my northside princess. I pressed my lips to hers, wasting no time to slide my tongue into her mouth. I couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips on mine. She tasted nothing like what I imagined her to taste like. The first time I kissed her, I had anticipated the taste of cherries and maple. But she tasted like vanilla. A surprising but very welcome flavour.

I didn't take my lips away from hers as I edged my hand down to the waistband of her red shorts. I flicked the button undone and dipped my hand immediately into them but over her panties. They were soaked. And I was proud to be able to pull that from her. She gasped against my lips at the feeling of my hand cupping her.

I drew my hand back out and I let my fingers travel beneath her panties this time, coming in direct contact with her intense heat. I stroked my fingers through her folds and pulled them from her shorts. A groan escaped her lips as I came in quick touch with her throbbing clit. My fingers were glistening with my bombshells arousal and I brought them to my lips.

I sucked on my fingers as Cheryl looked on. She bit her bottom lip, my eyes glued to the action. I focused my eyes back on hers, seeing the passion waterfalling in them. I could physically see her body becoming turned on to the limit when I ran my tongue between my two fingers, making sure not to miss a single ounce of her. When I released my fingers with an audible pop, she tugged my face hard against hers, forcing her tongue against mine in an effort to taste herself on my lips.

"Fuck Toni, you're driving me crazy." She panted against my lips.

I returned my fingers back into her panties as I responded. "Let me drive you over the edge then."

I began rubbing small tight circles into her clit. She was already so sensitive by the grasping of her hands on my shoulders, her fingernails slipping beneath my bra strap and digging into my skin. If her moans were anything to go by, this was going to be over soon. I continued my ministrations until her voice broke the silence of the wet sounds that were the only noise emanating in the room.

"Fuck, oh fuck! Baby, I'm already so close. Fuck!"

Cheryl could never hold on long. Not in the time that we had started having sex had she ever lasted more than a few minutes.

My sly fingers left her clit for a split second to stroke through her folds before I plunged two fingers straight into her. She was all but screaming at the unannounced pleasure and her walls were already tight around my fingers.

I pumped my fingers in and out and curled them slightly against _that_ spot inside of her. She had a sweat sheen on her face and she rode my fingers. She was near orgasm but pleaded for more, to give her the orgasm she so needed and deserved right now.

"Faster, harder! Please Toni!"

I pumped my fingers in and out faster and massaged the spot that made her coil and she came undone beneath me, riding my fingers through her orgasm. Her screams of pleasure were muffled by her mouth wrapped around my shoulder because there were still a few people milling around outside.

Her walls fluttered around my fingers as she came down from her high, Cheryl trying to catch her breath beneath me.

Watching this girl come undone always gave me such joy. Her cold exterior was just that. A façade. She let me in and allowed me to see all the wonderful things that there are to this gorgeous human being. She allows me to pleasure her in a way that no one else had been given the honour before.

Once Cheryl had controlled her staggered, hot breaths I slid my fingers out of her and once again brought them to my lips. I couldn't get enough of the taste of her. But she stopped me.

"No. I want them."

She grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips, tasting herself on my fingers. I could almost cum at the sight of my girlfriend sucking them off.

When she allowed my fingers release from her mouth she pulled me down for a kiss, void of the intense passion that had just occurred but instead filled with love and adoration. I smiled against her lips, I can't stop smiling around this sexy, talented, _sensational_ woman before me.

She broke the kiss and looked up at me through her lashes. "Can we skip the party and go home? I don't think I will be able to get through that party without pulling you away to the bathroom the whole time."

A blush settled on my cheeks. I would love to go home with this girl right now and have a night filled with pleasure, and I am so beyond turned on, but we have duties to fulfill as the main character and her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're just going to have to control yourself for the next couple of hours. They can't have a cast party without the main character."

She scoffed at me as I slid off of her lap, picked my robe up and placed it back around my body before purposefully walking out of her dressing room, accentuating my ass as I did so.

Cheryl slumped against the chair, topless and a mess when the door slammed shut. I was really going to be the death of her, but Cheryl wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
